1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch release bearing designed to release a clutch cover assembly, inter alia for automobile vehicles, this release bearing comprising an operating sleeve adapted to be moved axially by associated clutch release control means, a bearing comprising a non-turning race, a turning race and rolling members between the non-turning and turning races, there being radial clearance between the non-turning race of the bearing and the sleeve, a clutch cover assembly operating boss carried by and fastened to the turning race of said bearing, respective and adjacently disposed rims on the non-turning race and the operating sleeve perpendicular to the axial direction, bearing means on the operating sleeve, and on elastic clamping ring bearing against the bearing means and acting axially on the rim of the non-turning race of the bearing so as to urge said rim of the non-turning race axially towards the rim of the operating sleeve, so as to clamp the two rims axially together, with friction, in order to assemble together the bearing and the operating sleeve and to provide for sustained self-centering of the clutch release bearing relative to the clutch cover assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clutch release bearing of this kind is self-centering since the clutch cover assembly operating boss is free to move within limits of transverse radial clearance in all directions relative to the operating sleeve. Because of this, even if the axes of the clutch release bearing and clutch cover assembly are not exactly aligned at the time of assembly, once a few clutch engagement and release operations have been completed, the operating boss fastened to the turning race of the bearing of itself assumes a position which is centered relative to the axis of the clutch cover assembly, whereas the operating sleeve remains in its original position. Also, by virtue of the elastic clamping ring a self-centering clutch release bearing of this kind benefits from sustained self-centering action. Because it is loaded by the elastic clamping ring, the operating boss fastened to the turning race of the bearing retains between two clutch release operations the position relative to the operating sleeve it assumed of itself at the onset of the operation, this being the correct one.
In addition to this role of maintaining the self-centering action, the elastic clamping ring serves to assemble together the bearing and the operating sleeve so as to constitute the clutch release bearing assembly. Thus it also has an assembly function.
The arrangements proposed until now to obtain an assembly of this kind are not entirely satisfactory, either because they involve complex structures or because the assembly process itself requires special precautions.
An object of the present invention is a clutch release bearing of the type indicated hereinabove which constitutes a better match than previously available to the various practical desiderata and which, with a simple, rugged and economic structure, provides for easy assembly of the bearing to the operating sleeve, through the intermediary of the elastic clamping ring.